Hunters Wiki talk:Wolf Charart/Accepted1
Jawk Line-art This is how a jawk would look like, not as strong as a Claw, but someone could make the whole body that would be great. [[User:Wetstream|'Zuko']]I've learned my own Destiny Canwe use blanks from the internet? Because I searched on Google Images and found a good one. Here, we could wipe out the words in the right hand corner and add aneye and a nose: --BrightshadowYou belong with me! 16:20, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Im sorry Arti, but thats Copyrighted, we need orginal stuff, but maybe I could work with it and make it better so it's ours... [[User:Wetstream|'Zuko']]I've learned my own Destiny Ok, I wasn't sure. I'm goning to try (and probably fail XD) to mae some blanks.--BrightshadowYou belong with me! 16:26, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Heres the female one [[User:Wetstream|'Zuko']]I've learned my own Destiny That's great! What position owuld this be for? and also, are we going to do this like warriors wiki with long hair/short hair? I don't know if wolves have long or short hair but, wella nyways, are we going to do that? LOL, you should see my fasiled attempt. I'll finish it and show it to you.--BrightshadowYou belong with me! 16:34, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Yes, we are doing only long-hair since thats what usually wolves are like, but maybe you could make a fluffier kind, this is kind of a crappy draft. [[User:Wetstream|'Zuko']]I've learned my own Destiny Gottcha. Well, this is the fail I've created. Sorry, I'm better at filling them in, not creating them. :( --BrightshadowYou belong with me! 16:37, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :| *eye twitches* We're staying with my line-art..... But can you make my version fluffier? [[User:Wetstream|'Zuko']]I've learned my own Destiny I'll try. And yes, that was a fail. ^_^ --BrightshadowYou belong with me! 17:03, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Here, I tried to make rthe fur stick out more. Is this good? --BrightshadowYou belong with me! 17:16, April 6, 2010 (UTC) O_O [[User:Wetstream|'Zuko']]I've learned my own Destiny Does it really suck that much? I'm sorry, I tried really hard. Like I said, charart making isn't my strong suit. :( --BrightshadowYou belong with me! 17:22, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Ok here. You see the males chest is broader than the females, and the males tail is scruffier. [[User:Wetstream|'Zuko']]I've learned my own Destiny So is the Jark aproved? Even though Im the aprover I still want some back up [[User:Wetstream|'Zuko']]I've learned my own Destiny THey are good but they seem kinda streached out. Do you get what I mean?--BrightshadowYou belong with me! 18:16, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Re-done- How does this look? Aproved. Discussion closed, is aproved, do not edit this conversation. Greyhair Blanks I know, they suck XD. Can you help me make them not suck? Raven Randomness! 20:49, April 6, 2010 (UTC) They're beautiful Ravenflight! All I have to do it edit them :) [[User:Wetstream|'Zuko']]I've learned my own Destiny Re-done- How do these look? Aproved. [[User:Wetstream|'Zuko']]I've learned my own Destiny Discussion closed, was aproved, do not edit this discussion. Milk Giver Ok I edited it a lot, and it's hardly like the one I got from google, here [[User:Wetstream|'Zuko']]I've learned my own Destiny Discussion Closed, was talked about on IRC and is aproved, do not edit this conversation Akuba Ok heres my line-art for an Akuba, I had some help from google but I upgraded it [[User:Wetstream|'Zuko']]I've learned my own Destiny Ok heres the female that one was the male Does it look nice? [[User:Wetstream|'Zuko']]I've learned my own Destiny It's good but on the fur tufts o top, one of the last ones looks a little sloppy and it kinda seems to cut into the body. Good job though! Better then mine.--BrightshadowYou belong with me! 17:25, April 6, 2010 (UTC) It's suppose to look sloppy because the Akubas, if they survive, are suppose to be scruffy and ragged. [[User:Wetstream|'Zuko']]I've learned my own Destiny Duh! *Facepalm*--BrightshadowYou belong with me! 18:18, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Is this going to be aproved? [[User:Wetstream|'Zuko']]I've learned my own Destiny Discussion Closed, was talked about on IRC and is aproved. Do not edit this conversation Second in Command This one is actually ok looking! I had a bunch of help from google. I know the mouth looks kinda funny but there was a tongue haning out and I got rid of it and had to draw a new one (for part of it)--BrightshadowYou belong with me! 18:34, April 6, 2010 (UTC) It's awesome! But I need to fix the leg a bit, it's freaky.... [[User:Wetstream|'Zuko']]I've learned my own Destiny Sweet! And I know but I wasn't sure how to and I didn't want to make it worse.--BrightshadowYou belong with me! 19:02, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Redone- Ok I fixed the ear, leg, and added pupils to the eyes [[User:Wetstream|'Zuko']]I've learned my own Destiny. Here, I just neatened the leg up. Is it good? --BrightshadowYou belong with me! 19:29, April 6, 2010 (UTC) No, it;s actually a bit too far from the paw, look at it. Here Fixed!--BrightshadowYou belong with me! 19:42, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Heres the female version, Aproved [[User:Wetstream|'Zuko']]I've learned my own Destiny Discussion Closed, was aproved, do not edit this discussion Obee Here she is? what do ya think?--BrightshadowYou belong with me! 20:43, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Im going to need to make some edits but she's great! ZukoI've learned my own Destiny Re-uploaded: How does this look? Sweet! I think she's ready!--BrightshadowYou belong with me! 16:50, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Aproved